metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Morden
General Donald Morden is the Leader of the Rebel Army. He is the main antagonist in the Metal Slug Series almost every time except in Metal Slug 4 (where only his cyborg clones appear) and 5 (where the Ptolemaic Army is the main antagonist). Story Prior Metal Slug He was a former Vice Admiral in the Regular Army. In this time, he had a reputation of being a tough, efficient, and caring officer of the Regular Army, and is held in high regard by his troops. He was also a caring father to his son. However, Morden immediately defects over to the Rebellion when his son is killed in the Central Park bombing caused by an intelligence failure on the part of the Regular Army. He self-promoted to a General. As he goes insane, he decides to take revenge on the Regular Army. He then creates the Rebel Army with dissidents of the Regular Army, and starts to build up power to launch a full-scale attack. After a succession of battles, the Rebel Army outnumber the Regular Army, and earn various victories over them. The regular army then decides to start the production of new weapons and vehicles to turn out the table. After various tests, the SV-001 (nicknamed Metal Slug) is finally put under mass production. However, the production of the tanks is discovered by the Rebels, so they launch an attack to destroy the factories where the SV-001 is being produced and seize the finished products. Super Vehicle SV-001 METAL SLUG Donald Morden finally starts his coup d'état to destroy the Regular Army and save the world. With a grave situation on their hands (the Regular Army's), the Regular army sends two soldiers from the Peregrine Falcons squad, Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving, with the mission to infiltrate the Rebel Army freed areas and recover the Metal Slugs or destroy them, and to capture General Morden. After a bloody conflict, Morden is defeated and is imprisoned in a high-security prison. Metal Slug 2 Morden somehow manages to escape prison, and disappears from eyesight. Many rumors spread, some of them talking about UFO eyesightings, so the Regular Army, preoccupied to keep the secrecy in this, calls the Intelligence Agency SPARROWS, who sends two of their numbers, Eri Kasamoto and Fio Germi, along with the PF squad Marco and Tarma, to investigate this new uprising. Morden had made a pact with an alien race known as Mars People, but these aliens were just using him. When the commandos confront Morden, the Mars People turn on him, killing his soldiers and easily destroying his saucer. Morden is levitated out of the remains of his saucer, completely baffled as a Dai-Manji beams him up. The Rebel Army temporarily sides with the Regular Army to defeat the Martians, and after a prolonged battle, the Rugname is heavily damaged. The Dai-Manji that abducted Morden explodes, and he safely returns to ground. The rebels cheer with their leader's return, with Morden being happy with the loyalty of his soldiers. Unfortunately, he was still strapped to a table and it fell, crushing him to the ground, though he still survived. Metal Slug 3 Before anything was known, the Martians kidnapped General Morden and sent a martian disguised as him to lead the Rebel Army to build more power for a new uprising. Soon, causing strange supernatural phenomena throughout the world. Marco, Tarma, Eri and Fio once again are sent into battle. As he is defeated, he reveals himself, captures one of the Regular Army soldiers, and flees to the Rugname. Once again the Rebels and Regular Army form a temporary alliance. After fighting their way to the command center, the player finds Morden being tortured via electrocution inside a torture room. Both Morden and the captured soldier are rescued, and the Martians are ultimately defeated. Morden is last seen in his underwear flying a commandeered Martian saucer with the rebels in mini-UFOs, laughing triumphantly. Metal Slug 4 The Rebel Army, as well as Morden, have disappeared from the face of earth, leaving no shadows. As the SPARROWS are investigating a Cyber-Menace called the White Baby Virus, created by a group that refers to itself as the Amadeus Syndicate, a satellite camera gets a record of what seems to be General Morden using the Amadeus insignia. Without much options, PF squad and SPARROWS are sent to investigate. They find him in The Iron, an Iron Nokana-like vehicle, though it was a fake Morden who escaped via MH-6. Several android copies of him were also found in the Amadeus base. Metal Slug 6 Morden is once again sighted, as well as the Mars People, so PF squad and SPARROWS are again sent to investigate, alongside two spec-ops soldiers Ralf Jones and Clark Still. Morden sends an Iron Sentinel after the PF. Upon its destruction, Morden and two Mars People capture the PF soldiers. However, their victory is short-lived as winged aliens suddenly appear and kill the two Mars People by eating their flesh, while Morden is dropped into the ground. He reveals that the Rebel Army and the Mars People were lifting the disabled Rootmars from the sea when strange aliens appeared and started killing the Mars People and his soldiers. A temporary alliance is made between the three groups to defeat these Invaders. If the player does not ride Rootmars in the fourth mission, after killing the Invader Queen, Morden will rescue the PF soldiers. Metal Slug 7 Information about Morden building power on a secret location is gathered, so PF Squad and SPARROWS are joined once again with Ralf and Clark to investigate. Morden is soon found in the Worm Mecha and fights them, but is defeated. Morden is revealed to have survived and is upset that he cannot do anything. Suddenly, a portal materializes and strange soldiers appear and salute him. These soldiers are actually Morden's soldiers in the future, and as a result, he starts a new uprising with them. PF Squad and SPARROWS eventually return to the island. Morden is seen commanding a DI-Cokka tank, using his tank to blast the united forces away while utilizing the portal to launch energy spheres in an another attempt to kill them. His plans fail as the portal is destroyed, but a strange vehicle appears at the last second and Morden is dragged into it. The Kraken is eventually confronted outside and destroyed. Morden is apprehended again, but the Mars People help him escape. Personality In the past, he was a good person. However, his personality changed greatly when his son was killed, turning him insane. He is now a vengeful and angered person. Upon seeing the player, he often laughed in a mocking tone in most games. In most of the games which he appears in, he is often humuiliated by either the PF soldiers or traitors, and the end result often leaves him in his boxers. In Metal Slug Attack, shows an almost equal attitude from the original game, also possesses a great interest by Orochi and "Blood" in the extra ops "Blood Runaway" and informs to Abigail to find samples of the girl and the recording of the confrontation and send them to Navy for future investigation Design Despite being from Canada, Donald Morden's design in appearance is based from Saddam Hussein, Adolf Hitler, and Joseph Stalin. Gallery MordenCardDS.png|'Morden card from SNK Vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS' Morden-TypeA.png|'Morden in Metal Slug Type-A' Morden-MSZ.jpg|'Morden in Metal Slug Zero' Mord.jpg|'Morden in Metal Slug 3D' MordenMS3P.png|'Morden in Metal Slug 3 (Pachinko)' MSD_-_Donald_Morden.png|'Morden in Metal Slug Defense' Story_act_036.png|'Robot Morden in Metal Slug Attack' Morden-sprite1.gif|'HAHAHAHA!!!' Morden-sprite2.gif|'Defeated Morden in 2-player mode of Metal Slug' 0004.gif|'The false Morden shows his true form in Metal Slug 3' Donald Morden.png|'Donald Morden in Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack' Morden2.gif|'His Di-Cokka variant in Metal Slug 7/XX' General Morden .gif General morden.gif general morden risa .gif Category:Male characters Category:Bosses